


One Piece PETs: Hell Spawn

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Terrible Twos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Belle and Hanako misbehaving. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Demons

**One Piece PETs: Hell Spawn  
Chapter One: The Little Demons**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This messed up series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Roronoa Hanako and Monkey D. Bellemere (Belle, for short) are very sweet and loving children. However, there was a time when each of them were weren't the sweet little angels they are now...when they were both two years old.

 

That's right: the Terrible Twos.

 

Every parent dreads when their child hits this stage, even the Straw Hats were no exception. Our first story begins with Hanako.

 

It was just a nice, normal day on the _Thousand Sunny_. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet...until disaster struck.

 

"HANAKO~!!!!"

 

Cue the angry Roronoa Zoro.

 

"HANAKO, GET OVER HERE!!!"

 

Soon enough, his son approached him.

 

"Yes, Daddy?"

 

"Don't you play innocent, buster!" Zoro shouted. "I know you've been chewing on my weights again!"

 

"How do you know that Blizzard didn't do it?" Hanako inquired. "He chews on them, too!"

 

Blizzard snorted at the remark.

 

"Hanako, I know you're one who did it," Zoro answered. "your bite marks are a lot smaller than his."

 

"...Oh," Hanako muttered.

 

"Hanako, we've been through this," Zoro spoke. "my weights and my barbells aren't chew toys!"

 

"But my teeth hurt!" Hanako cried. "None of my other chew toys are helping!"

 

"Couldn't you chew on the cook's pants?!" Zoro asked.

 

"They don't help, either!" Hanako answered.

 

"Urrrghh...!!" Zoro growled.

 

In an instant, Hanako gave his father the big, sad, soulful eyes routine. He even teared up, a little.

 

"Oh, no," Zoro muttered. "not the big, sad, soulful eyes...!"

 

Hanako sniffled.

 

"Don't you dare," Zoro warned. "I mean it! Don't you start crying!"

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Hanako wailed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

 

"Oh, crap..." Zoro muttered as he face-pawed.

 

Hanako's cries reached the others' ears.

 

"What in the world is that?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"Why's Young Master Hanako crying!?" inquired Brook.

 

"Ugh..." Robin groaned. "Not again."

 

"Zoro, what did you do to Hanako!?" Nami barked.

 

"I didn't do anything!" Zoro barked back.

 

"MY TEETH HURT~!!!" Hanako sobbed. "AND DAD'S YELLING AT ME~!!!!"

 

At that moment, Robin came out and she looked furious.

 

"RORONOA ZORO!!!" she barked.

 

"AAH!!!" Zoro screamed. "R-ROBIN, WAIT!! I CAN EXPLAIN!!!"

 

Too late.

 

"DOS FLEUR: GRAB!!"

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

 

Despite what happened that day, Zoro was fortunate. If Robin had squeezed any tighter, she would've surely crushed _them_.

 

Now, we move on to Monkey D. Belle and she was a bit worse than Hanako. Take now, for example.

 

"MONKEY D. BELLEMERE!!!" Nami shouted. "GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!"

 

Belle walked into the Aquarium Bar and walked over to her mother, who was steaming.

 

"Yes, Mommy?" Belle asked, putting on her best innocent face.

 

"Don't blame that innocent game with me!" Nami replied. "Did you use the couch as a scratching post?!"

 

Belle blinked before she looked behind her mother and saw the scratched up couch.

 

"Well?" Nami asked. "Explain yourself!"

 

"...I got bored." Belle answered.

 

"BORED?!" Nami repeated.

 

Belle nodded.

 

"Belle, I've told you before that you can't keep scratching up all of the furniture!" Nami scolded. "Use Mommy's scratching post!"

 

"But, it's boring!" Belle argued.

 

"Too bad, Missy!" Nami barked. "Now, go to your room!!"

 

"No!" Belle replied. "And you can't make me!"

 

"Oh, yeah?!" Nami questioned.

 

*****Five seconds later*****

 

Nami is seen dragging a kicking and screaming Belle.

 

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!" she shouted. "I WANT MY DADDY~!!!!"

 

"WELL, DADDY'S BUSY!!!!" Nami barked. "NOW, YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!!"

 

"NEVER~!!!!" yelled Belle.

 

***CHOMP!!!***

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Nami screamed when she felt some tiny fangs bite into her tail.

 

Belle's action caused her mother to let her go and she used this chance to make a run for it, laughing her little butt off the whole time.

 

"MONKEY D. BELLEMERE!!!!" Nami roared.

 

   The enraged pirate queen ran after the mischievous pirate princess. However, Luffy soon came back with Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and the others, having just taken care of some business.

 

"Too easy," said Zoro. "This job's really not fun anymore."

 

"At least the islanders payed us a lot of money and gave us enough meat," Luffy added. "wonder how Nami and Belle have been doing since we've been gone."

 

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

 

"Belle?!" Luffy spoke up in shock.

 

"HELP ME, DADDY!!!" Belle cried as she ran behind him. "MOMMY'S GONE CRAZY!!!!"

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned before he looked up and saw Nami charging at him. "WHOA!!! NAMI, STOP!!!!"

 

"LUFFY, SHE BIT ME!!!" Nami yelled.

 

"Belle, did you bite your mother?" Luffy asked his daughter.

 

"She grabbed me!" Belle shouted, pointing accusedly at Nami.

 

"Only because you wouldn't go to your room, little missy!" Nami argued.

 

"What happened?" Zoro asked.

 

"Belle scratched up the couch in the Aquarium Bar!" Nami answered.

 

"Belle!" Luffy scolded. "You know better than that! You're supposed to use Mommy's scratch post!"

 

"But, I don't like her scratch post!" Belle argued. "It's not mine!!"

 

"Yeah, but she's willing to share it with you!" Luffy replied.

 

"I had a feeling this might be an issue," Robin chimed in. "That's why we bought you a scratching post of your own."

 

"Really, Aunt Robin?" Belle asked.

 

"Yes, really," Robin answered as Zoro put down a hot pink scratching post with a little toy bird at the top.

 

"Ooh!" Belle chirped as she walked up to the post. "Thank you!"

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Robin responded with a sweet smile.

 

"Don't you have anything you want to say to your mother?" Luffy asked.

 

"What?" Belle answered.

 

"Like, 'I'm sorry'?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Oh," Belle muttered. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Apology accepted, Belle," she spoke. "you still have to go to your room, though."

 

Belle pouted.

 

"Oh, don't give me that," Nami told her. "You brought this on yourself."

 

Next, Nami picked up the pouting Belle and placed her in her room.

 

"Now, you stay in here and think about what you did," she spoke as she closed the door.

 

   Belle growled a little as she sat on her bed. You'd think that Belle would've learned her lesson after that, but she didn't. She just went back to her bad habits and this time, she left a little something in Zoro's boots.

 

"AAAAAAAAGH!! THERE'S BALONEY IN MY BOOTS!!!"

 

Outside, Belle giggled to herself. Old habits really do die hard.

 

"BELLE~!!!!" Zoro roared. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, MISSY!!!!!"

 

"Yipe!" Belle yelped before running off to hide.

 

"IT'S NO USE HIDING FROM ME, CUZ I CAN SMELL YA!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"MOMMY!!!" Belle cried. "UNCLE ZORO'S TRYING TO HURT ME!!!"

 

Quick as a flash, Nami cam outside like a Booted Puss Woman possessed.

 

" _ **GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!**_ " she roared in a demonic voice.

 

"W-W-WAIT, NAMI!!!" Zoro cried. "I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!"

 

Though, Nami wouldn't listen. She just began her brutal assault on Zoro.

 

"Give it to him, Mommy!" Belle cheered. "Give it to him!!"

 

Zoro hollered in pain as Nami was on top of him, holding his leg back.

 

"NAMI! LET GO!!" he cried. "YOU'RE GONNA TEAR MY LEG OFF!!!"

 

"THAT'S THE IDEA!!!" Nami roared.

 

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, SOMEBODY GET HER OFF OF ME!!!" Zoro yelled.

 

At that moment, Luffy came outside with a coffee mug that said "#1 King".

 

"LUFFY, STOP HER!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

Nami glared at Luffy, who spat out his coffee in fear.

 

"Aah!" he shrieked. "You think I'm crazy?! No way!!!"

 

"YOU WUSS!!!" Zoro shouted. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF THE PIRATE KING?!?!"

 

"DON'T GO DISSIN' MY MAN!!!" Nami yelled, bending the swordsman's leg even further.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!" Zoro screamed. "ROBIN!!! HANAKO!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

 

"Sorry, Zoro," Robin apologized. "but, you're on your own."

 

"BELLE PUT BALONEY IN MY SHOES!!!!" Zoro cried.

 

"Dad, she's only a toddler!" Hanako replied. "She's just going through a phase!"

 

"YOU NEVER TAKE MY SIDE!!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

   Eventually, Nami quit torturing Zoro. Unfortunately, Zoro was left to walk in a cast for 2 weeeks. During that time, Belle went back to misbehaving and this time, she dropped a bowling ball on his tail.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Zoro screamed. "MY TAIL!!!!"

 

"Zoro, what's going on?!" Robin asked.

 

"Belle dropped a bowling ball on my tail!" Zoro answered.

 

"...You're kidding, right?" Robin questioned. "She's not strong enough to do that."

 

"Yeah, Dad," Hanako concurred. "I mean, yeah, she's Uncle Luffy's daughter, but that doesn't mean she's got his crazy strength!"

 

"I beg to differ on that, son!" Zoro replied.

 

"Whatever," Hanako muttered.

 

Belle stood by, with a halo hanging over her head. Zoro only sneered at her.

 

_'Look at her, pretending that she's some perfect little angel,'_ he thought. _'Angel, my ass!'_

 

Such is the tale of living with Belle and Hanako when they were two...nonetheless, it didn't end there.


	2. Super Glue and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hanako and Belle wreak more havoc._

**One Piece PETs: Hell Spawn  
Chapter Two: Super Glue and Fireworks**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fanta-bulous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Little Hanako is now holding a bottle of super glue. He poured a whole gob of it in Zoro's boots and on his clothes.

 

"Hehehe," he giggled. "Good luck getting these off, Dad."

 

*****A while later*****

 

   Zoro had just exited the bathhouse and he is now wearing a towel around his waist. He was just cleaning up after he and Robin had a little...romp-around. At any rate, he walked over to his and Robin's room, whistling the tune to "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt". He grabbed his clothes as he walked, and the moment that he picked them up, he noticed that something was off. They were sticking to his paws.

 

"What the..." he muttered. "What's going on?!"

 

He tried to get his now sticky clothes off of his paws, yet it was a futile.

 

"Come on, dammit!" he cursed.

 

"Zoro, what's going on?" Usopp asked, walking over to the swordsman.

 

"What's going on?!" Zoro questioned. "My clothes are stuck to my paws, that's what's going on!"

 

"Uh...you need help?"

 

"Yes."

 

Usopp gulped nervously, yet he mustered up the courage to grab onto Zoro's clothes...and ripped it off of his paws, quick as a flash.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried. "BIG BEN, THAT HURTS!!!!"

 

"It was either that or live with your clothes stuck to your paws forever." Usopp explained. "How'd super-glue get on them, anyhow?"

 

"I don't know!" Zoro answered.

 

   All the while, Hanako was giggling his little butt off from a distance. Unfortunately, Zoro heard him and instantly put two-and-two together.

 

"Hanako..." he called.

 

"Ack!" Hanako cried.

 

"Could you come over here for a second?" Zoro asked...a demonic aura emanating from him.

 

"MOM!!!" Hanako cried as he ran away.

 

*****In the Library*****

 

"Hanako?" Robin spoke up as she stopped reading her book.

 

Soon, Hanako came rushing in.

 

"Hide me!" he cried. "HIDE ME!!"

 

"What happened?!" Robin asked her son.

 

That was when Zoro burst into the room and boy did he look pissed.

 

"Zoro, where are your clothes?!" Robin asked.

 

"Never mind that!" Zoro answered. "Hanako put super glue on them!!"

 

"Sweetheart, is this true?" Robin asked Hanako.

 

"Uh...maybe," the Cub Child answered.

 

"Hanako, tell the truth." Robin scolded. "I mean it, young man."

 

"...Yes." Hanako admitted. "I did it."

 

"Aha! I knew it!" Zoro barked.

 

Hanako's ears drooped as he lowered his head.

 

"Sweetheart, why did you do that?" Robin asked.

 

"...Because it was funny...?"

 

"YOU CALL THAT FUNNY?!" Zoro questioned, angrily.

 

"Zoro, yelling isn't going to help!" Robin shouted.

 

Hanako is currently hiding behind his mother, shaking like a leaf. Zoro saw this and eased up a little.

 

"Now, Hanako," Robin started. "What do you say to your father?"

 

"...I'm sorry." Hanako apologized.

 

"Apology accepted," Zoro said.

 

However, Hanako went right back to misbehaving. This time, he stole Zoro's boots and chewed on them.

 

"HAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

"Yipe...!"

 

"Not again..." Robin muttered, irritably.

 

"MOMMY, SAVE ME~!!!!" Hanako cried.

 

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"HELP~!!!!!" Hanako screamed. "MOMMY~!!!!!!"

 

Just as Zoro was about to catch the Tiger/Crane Cub Child, Robin appeared before him via her devil fruit powers.

 

"Stop!" she shouted, holding up her wing.

 

"Robin, he chewed up my boots!" Zoro replied.

 

"He's teething, Zoro!" Robin argued. "You'd rather he suffer!?"

 

"Why can't he chew up the cook's shoes!?" Zoro questioned. "They're shitty, anyway!"

 

"Don't curse!" Robin shouted.

 

"Mommy, what's shitty mean?" Hanako asked.

 

"You see what you did, now?!" Robin questioned.

 

"D'oh!" Zoro cried. "Uh...Hanako, pretend you didn't hear that."

 

"Okay..." Hanako replied. "But, wait, why--"

 

"You didn't hear that!" Robin and Zoro shouted.

 

"EEP!!"

 

Now, we move on to little Belle. This time, she has a habit of pulling on other people's hair. Take now, for example.

 

"Ow, ow, ow!" Nami cried. "Belle, don't pull Mommy's hair!"

 

Though, Belle only laughed.

 

"Belle, don't pull on your mother's hair!" Luffy scolded. "I mean it!"

 

Belle pouted at her father.

 

"No fair," she spoke up.

 

"Life's not fair, Belle," Luffy replied. "deal with it."

 

"Thank you, Luffy," Nami said.

 

"Anytime, babe!" Luffy responded with a grin.

 

Belle just kept pouting.

 

   Next in the little Monkey/Booted Puss's long list of mischievous deeds is her throwing her own toys at Luffy. Although, that seemed to make them both laugh, since the toys just bounced off of Luffy's rubbery skin. She even threw Wolfkins at him! And he's her favorite toy!

 

   At any rate, the next naughty thing that Belle did was blowing up the Usopp factory. Here's what happened: she found his homemade fireworks.

 

"Ooh!" Belle chirped. "Fireworks!"

 

Using Sanji's lighter, which she somehow got a hold of, Belle lit up one...and once the fuse was lit...

 

***KABOOM!!***

 

"AAH!!!" Belle screamed.

 

Everyone else heard her cries, as well as the explosion.

 

"BELLE!!!" Luffy cried as he ran to her rescue.

 

"MY BABY!!!" Nami screamed as she followed her husband.

 

"MY FACTORY!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

"...Really?" Zoro asked.

 

"AND BELLE!!!" Usopp added.

 

Brook only shook his head in disapproval at the sniper. Promptly, Luffy and Nami came out of the burning factory with a soot-covered Belle.

 

"What happened?!" Usopp asked.

 

"I found your fireworks," Belle answered. "And I set one off."

 

"Belle, what were you thinking, sweetie?!" Nami asked. "You could've gotten yourself killed!!"

 

"I really wanted to see the fireworks go off, Mommy," Belle replied.

 

"You should've asked, first!" Luffy scolded.

 

Belle squeaked as her ears flattened.

 

"Next time you wanna set off fireworks, ask me and Mommy, okay?"

 

"Okay," Belle answered.

 

"And as for you, Usopp," Nami started. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, PUTTING YOUR FIREWORKS IN A PLACE WHERE A TODDLER COULD REACH THEM?!"

 

"BELLE'S THE ONE WHO BLEW UP MY FACTORY AND YOU'RE BLAMING _ME_?!" Usopp questioned. "WOMAN, YOU CRAZY!!!!"

 

"...How would you like for me to break your nose?"

 

Usopp suddenly covered his nose in fright.

 

"Wimp." Nami muttered.

 

   After everyone put out the fire in the Usopp factory, they grounded Belle for a week. Usopp was purple for three days, and he stayed away from Nami for a month. These were stressful times for the Straw Hat pirates. It was especially hectic for the four parents, who were having trouble reigning in their kids.

 

There would be times when Belle would pull on Usopp's nose!

 

"OUCH!!" Usopp cried. "Belle, stop!! No!!! Let go of my nose!!!"

 

"No!" Belle replied as she held onto the Ferret Man's nose.

 

"Please let go of my nose?!"

 

"No!"

 

"IF YOU DON'T LET GO, I'M GETTING YOUR MOTHER!!!!"

 

Now, that got her to stop. If there was one person that Monkey D. Bellemere was afraid of, it was her mother.

 

"I'll behave." spoke Belle.

 

"That's what I thought," Usopp nodded.

 

The next naughty thing Belle did was tear up all of Nami's map paper.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Nami screamed. "MY MAP PAPER!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL AND EXPENSIVE MAP PAPER!!!!"

 

"Yay!" Belle cheered as she tossed the little ripped-up bits in the air. "It's snowing!"

 

Nami glared at the little Monkey-Kitten with glowing red eyes. Almost instantly, Belle regretted what she did.

 

"Uh-oh...!" she squeaked. "DADDY~!!!"

 

"BELLE, WHAT'S WRONG!?" Luffy shouted, barging into the library.

 

"Mommy's scaring me!" Belle cried. "Make her stop, Daddy!!"

 

Luffy was about to say something...that is, until Nami glared at him.

 

"Aah...!" he shrieked.

 

"Daddy!" Belle exclaimed. "Help me!"

 

"...I'm sorry, Belle, but whatever your mother says goes!" Luffy replied, running away.

 

"You traitor!" Belle shouted.

 

The little Hybrid Girl froze when she felt her mother's ominous aura behind her.

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere...!!"

 

"AAAH~!!!!" Belle screamed with a look of dread on her face.

 

At that moment, she ran like a bat out of hell!

 

"HELP~!!!!" she wailed. "MOMMY'S GONE CRAZY!!!"

 

Nami ran after her, enraged, and on all fours! Belle made a frightened screech before she did the same!

 

"SOMEBODY STOP HER~!!!!" she screamed. "HELP ME~!!!!"

 

"NAMI, CALM DOWN!!!" shouted Franky as he tried to stop Nami. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN KID?!"

 

"NO, I'M TRYING TO PUNISH HER!!!!" Nami yelled.

 

Belle hid behind Hanako, who was reading _The Last Samurai_.

 

"You ripped up her map paper, didn't ya?" he asked, nonchalantly.

 

"How did you know?" Belle asked.

 

"Because I did it, too," Hanako answered. "and she went berserk, just like now."

 

"How did you escape her?" Belle inquired.

 

"I hid in Uncle Luffy's pile of dirty underwear," Hanako answered. "That's the one place she never looks."

 

"Eww~!" Belle cried in disgust. "I'm not gonna hide in Daddy's underwear!"

 

"Do you wanna escape Aunt Nami's wrath?" Hanako asked her.

 

"...Yes." Belle answered.

 

"Then, you know what to do." Hanako told her.

 

Belle made a small whimper of dread.

 

"Okay...!" she squeaked before going to the laundry room.

 

There, she found her father's pile of dirty underwear. She grimaced at the smell, and she even gagged a little.

 

_'I really don't wanna do this...!'_ she thought.

 

   Nevertheless, she pinched her nostrils shut and dove right in. She almost gagged again, for the smell was worse than anything she could ever imagine. She could smell number ones and twos...as well as the faint smell of sweat, anger, and shame, somewhere in there.

 

_'This is so nasty~!!!'_ she mentally whined.

 

At that moment, Nami walked inside.

 

_'Don't find me, don't find me!'_ Belle thought.

 

Nami sniffed around, but she gagged at the smell of Luffy's unmentionables.

 

"Oh, god...!" she whispered before she stormed out. "LUFFY!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!"

 

"I FORGOT!!!" Luffy replied.

 

"FOR THE LOVE OF CEILING CAT, DO IT NOW!!!" Nami yelled. "YOU WANT PEOPLE TO DIE FROM THAT STENCH?!!"

 

"...No." Luffy answered.

 

"Then, get in here and wash them!" Nami ordered.

 

"Yes, ma'am!" Luffy obeyed as he ran into the laundry room.

 

   Belle gasped before she got out of there as fast as she could. She hid behind the washing machine and prayed that her mother wouldn't find her. Luckily, she wasn't found until later...by Luffy, of course.

 

   That night, Belle was so afraid of Nami, she wanted her father to sleep in her room with her, and Luffy obliged, mostly because he was too afraid of Nami, himself.

 

"Thank you, Daddy."

 

"You're welcome, princess."

 

Belle learned a lesson that day. Do not tear up your mother's map paper, lest you want the Booted Puss's wrath to rain down on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, it's a real chaotic mess on the _Thousand Sunny_.:(


	3. Feather pulling, pouncing, and other mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako has a habit of pulling out Robin's feathers; Belle ties bags to Blizzard's feet.

**One Piece PETs: Hell Spawn  
Chapter Three: Feather pulling, pouncing, and other mischief**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This whacked out series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Another wonderful day in the Grand Line...that is, until...

 

***Pluck!***

 

"Ow!" Robin cried. "Hanako, for goodness sake!!"

 

Little Roronoa Hanako had just pulled out a feather from his mother's arm and he only giggled.

 

"Hanako, stop pulling out your mother's feathers," Zoro told him, "It's not nice."

 

Hanako pouted.

 

"Don't give me that look," Zoro spoke, "You know better."

 

Hanako growled a little, but Zoro growled back, baring his fangs, thus frightening his son into submission.

 

"That's what I thought," he said, "Now leave your mother alone!"

 

With that, he walked away. Though, in typical two-year old fashion, Hanako went back to his old habits.

 

***Pluck!***

 

"Ouch!!" Robin cried. "Roronoa Hanako, stop that this instant!!!"

 

"No!" Hanako retorted, defiantly.

 

"Hanako, I mean it!" Robin told him. "You're hurting me! It's not funny!"

 

"I am?" Hanako asked, becoming worried.

 

"Yes, you are," Robin answered, sternly.

 

Hanako lowered his head and flattened his ears.

 

"...I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't know."

 

A pause, until he sniffled.

 

"I'm sorry...!" he whimpered.

 

"It's fine, sweetheart," Robin spoke, petting her son, "just don't do it again."

 

"Yes, Mom," Hanako responded as he hugged her.

 

   From that day forward, Hanako never pulled out Robin's feathers again. Although, he did begin pouncing on others. Take Usopp, for example. He was tending to his pop greens when out of nowhere...

 

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Usopp screamed as he felt a small Cub Child pounce on him. "HIS CLAWS ARE IN MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Robin and Zoro ran outside upon hearing the sniper's screams.

 

"Hanako, stop!" Zoro cried. "Get off your Uncle Usopp!!"

 

On his father's command, Hanako retracted his claws from Usopp's derriere.

 

"Ice...I need ice...!" Usopp whimpered. "Someone please get me some ice...!"

 

*****Later*****

 

Usopp had a pack of ice tied to his _tucchus_.

 

"Thanks, Robin," he spoke up.

 

"Anytime," Robin told him.

 

"Hanako, what were you thinking?" Zoro asked.

 

"...I just wanted to play," Hanako answered, "I didn't mean to hurt Uncle Usopp."

 

"Well, you did," Zoro replied, "you've gotta be more careful when you're pouncing on others."

 

"Yes, Dad," Hanako nodded, "sorry, Uncle Usopp."

 

"It's all right," Usopp spoke.

 

   Usopp wasn't Hanako's only pouncing victim. There was Chopper and Brook. Now, Chopper hated it the most, especially since he was a prey animal. It was because of this that the reindeer thought that Hanako was trying to eat him.

 

"Chopper, Hanako won't eat you," Robin assured, "He's only playing."

 

Hanako blinked at Chopper, innocently.

 

"Hanako, what do you say?" Robin asked.

 

"I'm sorry," Hanako apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you, Uncle Chopper."

 

"Don't worry about it..." Chopper replied. "Just don't do it again."

 

"Okay," Hanako nodded, "I won't."

 

In reality, Hanako was mimicking Zoro every time he would pounce on Sanji.

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"What?!" Zoro asked. "What did I do, now?!"

 

"Hanako's been copying your actions," Robin answered.

 

"So?" Zoro questioned. "What's wrong with that?"

 

"What's wrong is that he's doing it to everyone else!"

 

"Oh..."

 

"Go talk to him!"

 

"Yes, ma'am!"

 

Zoro ran off to go and have a talk with Hanako.

 

"Where is he?" Zoro asked. "Dammit, where the hell is he?!"

 

"Hey, Moss-head."

 

Zoro turned and saw Sanji, who had an irritated expression.

 

"What do you want, Cook?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"I think this belong to you," Sanji turned around...revealing Hanako, his claws latched on to his backside.

 

"Hi, Dad," Hanako greeted.

 

"Hey, champ," Zoro greeted back, "mind retracting your claws from your Uncle Sanji's rear end so we can talk?"

 

Hanako did as he was told, earning a yelp from Sanji.

 

"What'd you wanna talk about, Dad?" the Cub Child inquired.

 

"Look son," Zoro started, "I know you think I'm your hero and all, and you wanna copy everything I do..."

 

"Yup!" Hanako nodded with a smile.

 

"But you shouldn't."

 

"Huh? Why not, Dad?"

 

"First of all, I'm not always as cool as you think I am. Second, your Mother will kill me."

 

"She will?" Hanako asked, confused.

 

"Yeah, she's not too happy about you mimicking me whenever I pounce on your Uncle Sanji," Zoro answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "So, don't do it again, okay?"

 

"Okay, Dad." Hanako complied.

 

"Good talk," Zoro spoke, petting the Cub Child.

 

After that talk, Hanako learned to ease up on his pouncing.

 

   Belle was a little different...she was a BIG troublemaker, like her father back in the day. One example was when she tied bags to poor Blizzard's feet. Why she did it was anyone's guess.

 

_"Get these things off of me!!!"_ Blizzard shouted, trying to shake the bags off.

 

Belle just sat there, laughing.

 

"What the heck's going on?!" Luffy questioned as he came out from his and Nami's room.

 

That's when he saw Blizzard trying to bite the bags off his feet.

 

"Blizzard, what happened?!" Luffy asked, running over to his dog's aid and helped him remove the bags.

 

_"Your daughter happened!"_ Blizzard answered.

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Are you implying Belle did this to you?!!"

 

_"Luffy...you've only got one kid,"_ Blizzard deadpanned, _"so, yeah. I am."_

 

"What have you been smoking?!" Luffy asked. "My precious little princess wouldn't hurt anyone!"

 

At that, Belle approached Luffy with an innocent smile on her face.

 

"Hi, Daddy," she spoke up.

 

"Hi, sweetie!" Luffy greeted. "How're you?"

 

"Good," Belle answered, "I tied bags to Blizzard's feet."

 

Luffy's eyes went wide while Blizzard glared at him.

 

"Uh...okay, so I'll talk to her tomorrow?" Luffy asked, sheepishly.

 

_"You'll talk to her now!"_ Blizzard snapped. _"Dammit, Luffy, you're a father, now! Show some discipline!"_

 

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed and faced Belle. "Belle, what you did wasn't very nice and you're grounded for a week."

 

"Why~?!" Belle whined. "I thought you were nice and not mean like Mommy!!"

 

"I'm mean?!" Nami questioned in shock. "How am I mean?!"

 

"You always yell at me!" Belle cried. "And you make scary faces when you're angry!"

 

"I do not!" Nami argued.

 

"Actually, honey, you do," Luffy interjected, "Your eyes even go on fire and you talk in a demonic voice--"

 

" _ **YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!**_ " Nami boomed, her eyes blazing and her voice sounding deep and unearthly.

 

"Yeah, like that...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Aah!" Belle shrieked, hiding behind Luffy. "Too scary!"

 

Even Blizzard was hiding behind Luffy.

 

"Look, the bottom line is that you're grounded, Belle!" Luffy spoke up. "Now go to your room!"

 

"But Daddy--" Belle started.

 

"Butts are for saddles!" Luffy interrupted. "Now you march your tush to your room!"

 

Belle pouted before going to her room. Although, not before she turned around, glared at Luffy, and shouted, "I hate you, Daddy!"

 

"You hate me now, but you're gonna thank me one day!" Luffy replied.

 

Belle sneered before she slammed the door to her room. Not long after...Luffy had a hurt look on his face.

 

"She...she hates me...?!" he asked with comical tears in his eyes. "My little princess hates me...!?!"

 

_"Luffy, you had to be firm,"_ Blizzard explained, putting a paw on the Pirate King's shoulder, _"Besides, she doesn't really hate you. She's just being melodramatic. Just give her a week and she'll be back to following you around again."_

 

The guard dog was right. After Belle's punishment was over, she went back to her usual adorable self...and she went right back to misbehaving.

 

"Criminy..." Luffy muttered, face-pawing.

 

_"Well, at least she's not tying bags on my feet, anymore,"_ Blizzard spoke up, _"I always thought people did that to cats."_

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed.

 

***Crash!***

 

"Belle!" Nami shouted.

 

"What happened?!" Luffy asked.

 

"She crashed her tricycle into one of the bookshelfs!" Nami answered.

 

"Again?!" Luffy questioned. "Why does this keep happening?!"

 

_"You shouldn't be so surprised,"_ Blizzard said, scratching his neck, _"she is your daughter, after all."_

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luffy questioned.

 

_"Exactly what it means,"_ Blizzard answered, _"She's just as much a troublemaker as you were, back in the day."_

 

"Oh, please," Luffy scoffed. "I was never that bad!"

 

Blizzard gave him an incredulous look.

 

"...Okay, maybe I was," Luffy admitted.

 

_"Yes, you were,"_ Blizzard nodded, _"and don't try to sugarcoat it."_

 

"Fine, fine," Luffy spoke up, "I admit it. I was a loose cannon! There, I said it!"

 

Blizzard smiled.

 

"Don't gimme that look," Luffy sneered, "I already know what a hothead I was."

 

"LUFFY!!" Nami shouted. "DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!"

 

"Coming, Nami!" Luffy squeaked, running over to Belle's location.

 

_"You're still whipped, too!"_ Blizzard called after him.

 

"Kiss my ass, Blizzard!" Luffy called back.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Belle was sitting on her tricycle, which had crashed into a bookshelf. All of the books from said bookshelf were scattered haphazardly around her. Nami stood by her, looking less than pleased. At that moment, Luffy had arrived.

 

"Hi, Daddy," Belle greeted.

 

"Don't 'Hi, Daddy,' me!" Luffy replied. "Look at what you did! There's books everywhere!"

 

Belle's ears drooped.

 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "Please don't ground me."

 

"Belle, we _have_ to punish you," Luffy told her, "Otherwise, you don't learn."

 

Belle puffed her little cheeks out as she pouted.

 

"Don't give us that look," Nami scolded, "now, you march your little butt to your room."

 

_'She's so cute!'_ Luffy thought.

 

Belle huffed as she stomped to her room; Luffy sighed and shook his head.

 

"Where did I go wrong?" he asked.

 

"Luffy, you did nothing wrong," Nami answered, "This is typical two-year old behavior. She'll grow out of it, trust me."

 

"I hope you're right, Nami."  Luffy heaved a sigh. "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, things are less chaotic.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, we get to see Monkey D. Bellemere and Roronoa Hanako misbehaving from a narrative point-of-view!:)


End file.
